ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Mason Van Stanton
Biography Early History Mason Van Stanton is the youngest of two sons of British amateur wrestler Thomas Gauge Van Stanton. Thomas was a sadist and got into the wrestling business for the sheer joy of hurting people. Thomas was skilled at what he did. He was so good that he managed to end the active in ring career of famous British wrestler Glenn Braddock, father of the famous Glory Braddock and Julia Braddock. Mason and his older brother, Henry, would also get into the wrestling business. Both became trained wrestlers but neither took up the art of wrestling. Henry Van Stanton decided to be an executive and book the cards whereas his brother, Mason, took on the task of managing various superstars. The two brothers couldn't be more different. Henry wanted to be entirely different from their sadistic father and wanted to be a kind, gentle soul, whereas Mason seemed to follow after his father's brutal footsteps. Camelot Mason got his debut as a manager in Global Championship Wrestling, the company his brother worked for as President. He was brought in by Aphrodite Noel, who had recently acquired the forced service of both Julia Braddock and Glory Braddock by virtue of a match loss. His task was a difficult one; take these stubborn, independent, tomboys and not only glam them up but also brainwash them into accepting their role as Aphrodite's "children". He succeeded in both counts and found great favor with Noel. He served Aphrodite and Camelot faithfully until the truth came out about how his father ended the career of Glory and Julia's father Glenn Braddock. To appease her "daughters" Aphrodite fired Mason. Genesis Mason would not stay gone long. He put together a team that consisted of Leviticus, Leviathan, and Anastasia Ivanova. The group was known as Genesis and caused a great deal of chaos and anarchy as Mason sought to overthrow the status quo of Global Championship Wrestling. This group lasted a very short time as Anastasia quickly grew tired of her association with Mason and personally ended the group herself. Making His Own Destiny Mason wouldn't resurface for another two years but when he did he shocked the world by revealing himself as being married to Destiny Skye. Now Destiny Van Stanton, she abandoned her friends in Britain's Best and allowed Mason to manage her career. This led to a match between Destiny and Julia Braddock at the 2018 For Glory & Gold pay per view. Destiny won that match and by virtue of her victory, Mason had the power to take control of the entire Braddock family trademarks and copyrights, including ownership of Glenn Braddock's wrestling school. In order to stop this from happening, Julia agreed to become the legal property of Mason Van Stanton. Now along with Hannah Myers and Kendra Classic, the team known as Wrestling's Most Wanted, Mason Van Stanton has built up quite a formidable faction in his quest for power. Wrestling's Most Wanted captured the GCW World Tag Team Championship at Survival of the Fittest while Julia Braddock and Destiny Van Stanton failed to capture the GCW Heritage and World Championships respectively. Mason kicked things up a notch, promising to GCW that his girls and their quest for gold was not over. He promised that "the fix was in" leading into the 2018 End of the Year Bash. That night Wrestling's Most Wanted retained the GCW World Tag Team Championships, Julia Braddock won the GCW Heritage Championship, and Destiny Van Stanton won the GCW World Championship, all thanks to interference from Mason's brother, the owner of GCW, Dr. Henry Van Stanton Wrestlers Managed Glory Braddock (2014) Julia Braddock (2014) Leviticus (2015) Leviathan (2015) Anastasia Ivanova (2015) Destiny Van Stanton (2018) Julia Braddock (2018) Hannah Myers (2018) Kendra Classic (2018) JaMarcus Avery (2018)